Blossom Memories
by icerock
Summary: A lot of things happenned during all the years that Sakura and Syaoran had been togheter and now, Syaoran remembers all the good things that they passed thru. Starting from when he came back to Japan, this is a new S+S story with a few sadness and mushy.
1. Chapter 1

**// Disclaimer:** Hey, anyone who is reading it, I just wanna say that I'm Brazilian and had just learnt english for a few years now, so DON'T BLAME ME if there is any wrong word in the fiction. Oh my God, I was just forgetting to say: I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTORS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, so don't sue me. 

**//Author's note:** Some months ago I have posted this same fic, but because of a problem that I don't quite remember I stopped writing it. So for everyone who requested it, here is the first and complete chapter and the long, long waited chapter two. 

_This story takes place a lot of years in the future. I will not say anything here so you will have to find the history contest all by yourself because it's very interesting to REALLY understand the fiction. Take a nice read and, if you want, Review._

# * # * # 

**Blossom Memories**

**by ice_rock **

Another day... just another simple day at the city of Tomoeda. It was spring and the windy was blowing the leaves, the flowers, and a vision of a solitary tree was seen in a lonely park. A young man, about the age of 28, maybe 30, walked in the direction of the tree, a cherry lonely tree… 

He sat down in a branch, put his hand in his pocket and searched for some thing intensely, when he finally found it. A picture…. just an old simply picture with a young couple holding hands and showing a small tree in the park…. the same old park. A smile crossed the man's lips, it was like he was daydreaming, about an age when everything was perfect and they just had to **feel the moment…. that moments… It was at this right thought that something strange happened, that man, that young man started to talk to the tree, and what he said was more or less like this: **

"Hey friend, did you miss me? I know that I haven't being such a good company, but it's being a long time since I saw you for the last time, and I know that she would get mad with me if I stopped caring about you….. I know she would… I still remember the first day we find you, or better, she find you…." 

# flashback / Syaoran's POV # 

"Hey!! Sakura, wait up, the park is not going anywhere." I teased. I knew that she was excited; after all it was our 3-month birthday since I had come back to Japan and it was starting to snow, just like she liked. 

"Hey don't you think that you are a little out of practice? Come on Syaoran don't be a lazy boy, I really, really want to reach the park before anyone else" She said smiling. Saying the truth, every little thing she did was with truthfully and sweet smile. 

"And do you really think that anyone will show up there with this weather?" 

"Do you wanna try to run and see, I'll give you an advantage." 

" Ok, so…. Let's go!" I nearly screamed since I was talking fully advantage of my now long legs. We always played games like that, I don't know how we turned out to be so competitive, but it was always fun to see her face when she was competing. It was just so full of energy, like all the time. 

We were almost reaching the park when I suddenly jump in front of her, what caused both of us to fall on the soft snow behind us. 

"Mou, Syaoran what was that for?" She said laying under me. 

"Do you really wanna know?" I said teasing her putting some face. 

"Yeah, if it will not disturb yourself." Ah, that teasing tone. I loved when she used that, it made her seen so….. lovely. 

"Well, if you really has so much interesting in knowing, I'll just low my head and answer your question" And it was what I did. I lowed my head seeing her smile each time more closely and finally giving she a lovely, passionate kiss, that she corresponded in a lot of other ways. 

"Hum, that wasn't so bad, but I really don't know how it tasted, can we try again" 

"Your desire is an order" I know it was cliché, but I was in love, so, do what? 

# end of flashback# 

"We kissed some other times during our 'stay' at the park. I can still fell the warm that she brought to me during that day, I can still feel that warm sometimes…. but, continuing our story, precious tree, it was when we were about to buy some stuff that she finally found you…." 

# flashback # 

"…and what do you think about this one, doesn't it look cute?" She loved stuffed animals, I think Kero had put this thing on her mind but I didn't mind at all, it always made her look even cuter. 

"Hum, I think this one is nice, do want to take it?" 

"Of course!" She said and I bought it. I have to say that every time that I had a date with Sakura I usually spent more money than I expect to, but for a man in love, everything is just fine. 

"Let's go there, I think there is a new pair of roller blasts that I want to ask for birthday" And I was dragged to a new place again, had I said that they were holding a festival at the park? Sorry, I must have forgot. 

It was when her new stuffed animal fell in the snow that everything begins. She looked at some snow that was in a mount and brush the snow away to see what was under it and you can imagine what she found…. 

"Hey, Syaoran look at this" She said pointing to a small, very small tree that was there, still alive in the snow. 

"I'm seeing it…. So?" Sometimes I could be so stupid that I didn't even know. 

"Don't be so insensitive, Syaoran, we have to care about this little tree or it will die!" She was mad because the little tree and I was mad because she was mad… 

"And you want to what?" 

"Let's replant it in a better place and take care about it until it's grow" She said smiling. I couldn't regret that smile, so I agreed and that came an old promise…. 

"Syaoran….. promise me that you will take care of this tree as the same way that you take care of me" Always thinking about the others, that was my Sakura. 

"Yes, Sakura, I promise it with all my heart" 

#end of flashback# 

"And that was the way she made me promised it. I still blame myself about what I've done. I hate making promises that I am not sure if I can keep. This one I kept with all my heart as I said, I'm still keeping it…….but, I would like that another promise could have been kept, but that one I can't do anything to change the consequences……. I just keep hurting myself when I think of it. The promise that I first made, the one that I couldn't keep…" 

#flashback# 

"Sakura…. I'll always protect you." 

#end of flashback# 

To be continued… 

# * # * # 

**// Holy Shit!** It wasn't meant to be so long I have so many things to do and no time to really do it, but I'll continue this fic, just wait until the next update. See you some time, bye. (You know that actually I won't **see** you, don't you?) 

**PS.** If you don't have anything to do…….you know……you can… review. 

**PS2.** I'm so shy… 


	2. Chapter 2

**// Disclaimer:** Like I said in chapter one, I do not own CARD CAPTORS or any of the characters. 

**// Author's note:** Sorry about taking so long to write it, but, this history is so sad and after I had started it (that was in VERY sad day) I had just have particularly good and happy days. So, saying sorry again, I wish you all could forgive me but, if you can't, that's okay, because I'm starting to get used to it right now, and it is because of my sadness again that you are reading this chapter. But for now on I can promise that even if I get happy again I will continue this fic. Get used to my emotional moments, I am just excessively sad right now. Review… if you want. 

_This story takes place a lot of years in the future. I will not say anything here so you will have to find the history contest all by yourself because it's very interesting to REALLY understand the fiction. Take a nice read and, if you want, Review._

# * # * # 

**Blossom Memories – Chapter II **

**by ice_rock **

#flashback# 

"Sakura…. I'll always protect you." 

#end of flashback# 

"Well, I think I can say that I had pretty bad and sad moments in my life, little tree, not all of them with Sakura, but most of them being my fault. I think I just couldn't see it, then, in the right moment, but now I can, and I really wish that everyone that I made cry, could forgive me…. especially Sakura, who for my stupid ness had cried so many times….. But I think I can remember one of the saddest days of my life, and yet, one of the three happiest…."

#flashback#

It was finally summer, and we couldn't believe it, being all finally eighteens. Sakura and I have been together for…. I don't know how many years and we have planned a really enjoyable summer for the two of us, since Tomoyo and Eriol were going to England and her father and brother (stupid Touya) had decided to take a small travel to some archeologist place in Mexico. We were taking a walk in the park when, suddenly a really stupid mistake made me argue with her and it was just the start of everything.

"Hey, Syaoran, what do you think about going and visiting our tree sometime now?" Sakura asked while having an ice-cream; she really liked the cherry savored ones.

"Our tree?" I sounded oblivious, and I, in no doubt, would regret it later.

"Yes, Syaoran, OUR tree, the one we used to visit every week when WE HAD time." She was sure getting angry; I knew that kind of tone.

"Well, Sakura don't we have more important things to do know right now?" I asked griping my hands tightly in her hips. Stupid Syaoran… how could I be so insensitive, it was just that damned hormones, ah…. what silly age….

Sakura got out of my hold in the right moment; she was just so sensitive when the case was one of her "friends", and I was just so sensitive of being called insensitive. 

"Syaoran!! Do you have no feelings for anyone except yourself? How can you think about things like.. like.. THAT just here in the middle of a sweet walk?" Always sweet but now angry.

"Sakura, we haven't done THAT yet, and I think it is just because of these stupid tree and these stupid things that you always are so in to. How can you care more about a little….. TREE than you care about our relationship?" Stupid, stupid hormones, just… no comments.

"OUR relationship have nothing to do with it, you are just mad because I said I didn't want to do IT early, and know you are just blaming it in my… THINGS because you just do not like to be wrong!" Man she was really, really sensitive now.

"You know what Sakura, I think I will just go home, so you can stay a little longer with that tree of yours!" Now I was mad too and I really didn't know why, because… I was really going to wait for her permission, I didn't want to crash our relation just because of a… intimate moment as I can say, but I think the blood just got to my nerves and everything that I thought to make up with her went thru the window.

"FINE!" was her final response as I went with my...

"FINE!" as well, just trying to reach my home as fast as I could.

#end of flashback#

"Well, I can say that you think that I acted like a… brat as Touya would call me, tree, but, you know, at that age my hormones were going thru my body, just, I don't know, a thousand times per second, and I really didn't thought about what I've done until some time later…"

#flashback# 

I was just laying on my back at my sofa some hours after our fight, and it was finally coming to my mind that it was my fault, that I acted like a jerk and…. I really wasn't sure of anything at all. It was the beginning of the night and dark clouds were waiting in the silent sky. I started thinking about all the years that Sakura and I have been dating, the way I always felt near her and all the times that my heart skipped a beat for her… and… just the look on her face when I leaved her alone that day on the park. At last, Irealized I had acted stupidly and without a second thought I just ran towards the door, grabbed my coat, and vanish of my apartment, only thinking about my heart, her heart and our destiny.

#end of flashback#

"I think I had made quite a decision that day you know tree, before that day I had never accepted from anyone that I had made a mistake, but at that moment I promised to my heart that I would make my self wrong to have Sakura right into my arms again."

#flashback#

I ran and ran and ran, as fast as I could. I was starting to feel the thin rain falling on my eyelids, my checks. I couldn't care less, all my strength was running me towards her and her. As I was lastly in her front door, I stopped abruptly. I saw that just one of the lights of her house was on, and it was the light of her room. The rain was now beginning to fall heavily, and I didn't regret a bit for standing soaked in front of her house just staring at her room window.

"Sakura!" I started calling her. The sky know was a dark heavy blue, and the rain didn't seen to stoop so early. I heard some noise from up the house, and then, I saw her beautiful face appear out of the window. Her eyes were all purple on the sides, I couldn't believe in it, she had been crying, she was crying…

"Go away Syaoran!" She screamed with not much power; she was tired. My heart broke into peaces as I saw her like that. How could I've done something so… insensitive.

"Please Sakura, forgive me, I know that I said stupid things and.."

"You don't have to explain me nothing Syaoran, just…. go home…" No, I couldn't stop so easily. I loved her, I knew I did, and now I was going to prove it.

"No, I won´t leave your window, your house, your heart until you forgive ME, I know i haven´t been an ideal boyfriend, and ideal lover, but sakura, i can't control my heart as i see you, it just jump up and down with happines, with love….. i know i have said horrible things and i regret it, but i don't regret loving you and i promise…" 

"Don't promise anything you can't keep" She was know sobbing.

"YES, SAKURA, I WILL PROMISE ´CAUSE I KNOW WITH ALL MY HEART THAT I WILL KEEP… I PROMISE SAKURA THAT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND…. SAKURA… I'LL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU…" I was crying now and I knew she was crying too. My tears was mixing with the heavy rain and I had no doubt about what I felt, what she felt… I jumped towards the tree beside her house and climbed it, just hoping that when I get to the top she wouldn't make me go down again. As I came near to her window I started...

"Sakura, I'm…" but I was cut off by her hands puling me inside her bedroom and our thud in the floor with me landing right on the top of her. She was still crying but I just knew it was a happy cry. I started to cry again and when I tried to excuse myself again..

"Sakura, I…"

"Syaoran, shut it off" I was again cut off in a pleasant way. She brought her lips into my, as I shared with her an incredible and passionate kiss. After a long time we started getting up, still kissing, and I was finally aware of her hand taking my shirt off.

"Sakura?" I asked unconscious.

"You know, I know that we are dating for a long time now and that you really want it, so.." She was almost gasping now.

"Sakura, you don't need to do this, I know you are not prepared and that you don't want…" Finally I was being a man..

"Syaoran… I... hum... want it." Now she was red, could she be blushing more than I was? I don't know..

"Hum…. really? You won't regret it later?" Now I was uncomfortable.

"No, I won't regret it later.." She answered now smiling brightly.

"Good, 'cause I won't either" And I came up to her, ended up taking my shirt, as we kissed in the best way that we could.... just waking up together in the morning after, each one in the others arms, hugging, as the sun shined from outside the window.

#end of flashback#

"That was actually the first of ours uncountable nights together. I just cannot forget, it was just so… magical. Like I said before, little one, it was one of the happiness days of my life.. I think I could tell you another one…

To be continued

# * # * # 

**// I am just** sorry for taking so long, I just wish you are all happier now, ´cause you know, I actually am. Thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter I'm sure it won't take long. And you know… with you want…. You can review (I'm developing some charisma, you know..)


	3. Chapter 3

0


End file.
